mlandersen0fandomcom-20200215-history
The Truth
The Truth is the 6th video in MLAndersen0. It was posted on February 17, 2011. Description . Transcript The video begins in a different room than shown in the previous videos. Shaun is sitting in a chair and holding the camera. He turns the camera around so that it is facing the opposite side of the room, but pointed at the floor. There are faint voices talking in the background that persists through the whole video. Shaun: I wonder how much this cost him. Just to go out and buy a new camera. zooms in on a pot on the opposite side of the room I think I wouldn’t buy something that expensive for a video blog. Shaun makes the camera zoom out again. Eric: What is that again? Shaun: Video blog. For his doctor. Eric: I think it works. Shaun: moving the camera around I mean, he easily had… I don’t know, webcams or something? I don’t know. Eric: Yeah, but I don’t think they’re that nice of a camera. Shaun keeps moving the camera around noisily. Eric: Videos about nothing—that’s what they are. They’re videos about nothing. Shaun: Yeah. It’s a pretty nice camera. Taking that—I don’t even know how to record. Shaun moves the camera some more, making noises as he brushes his hand against the microphone on the camera. Eric: Hasn’t he been getting subscribers recently? Over four hundred—he’s got these hundreds of subscribers. These videos are nonsense. He went to his doctor and… everyone knows, he’s—he’s bipolar, he’s fucking crazy— Shaun moves the camera so it’s focused on Eric. Eric is sitting at a desk with papers strewn across it, a picture in a frame, and a computer, which is turned on. Eric: He’s on these antipsychotics, he’s been taking them for years. How do you look at this person, he takes antipsychotics, he takes a lot of drugs and look at his videos and go ‘Oh, maybe he’s legitimate.’ And he points his camera at trees and says, ‘Hey, can you see what I see?’ Shaun continues to move the camera shakily around, but keeps it mainly pointed in Eric’s direction. Shaun: Wait, he’s not—he’s not doing it for… for entertainment purposes. He’s doing it for his doctor, cause the doctor just wants to see how he’s doing, like check it—Kind of like a diary, but, I don’t know, he wanted more of, I guess, camera moves as Shaun puts it on his leg and brings his other leg up onto the chair a video— Eric: But he’s making the audience—other people who don’t know him—and he’s… duping people into believing this… stupid shit about him seeing stuff. moves the camera back to focus on Eric Shaun: I mean, you don’t— the camera again Have you seen the videos? Eric: Yeah. And there’s literally nothing in them. Shaun: You don’t see— Eric: Him driving around and pointing his camera at trees— Shaun: You don’t— Eric: And he’s talking to the camera for five minutes. Shaun: waving around the camera like a goddamn infant shaking a rattle You don’t say anything like… right to his face, do you? Eric: No! Because… it’s fucked up, I don’t know what his reaction would be. I don’t know how to go about telling him what he’s seeing is false and stupid. continues to shake the camera around and zooms in on the strands of Christmas lights on the floor, of all fucking things I don’t know how to approach that with someone like this— Shaun: Well, just don’t. Eric: I’m not going to, I’m not— Shaun: I mean if he—he’s not going to get out of hand, I know… I know Michael. He’s not going to… go too far with it, I just let him— Eric: Like, if he was doing it by himself though, that’d be fine. But the fact is that he’s got these hundreds of people on his channel and he’s telling them that this… that this stuff is happening and people eat it up. And… I don’t think it’s right to… I mean, why doesn’t he just make it private, just so it’s for his doctor? Like a private channel. Why does he have to dupe all these people into believing this stupid shit about him seeing stuff. Shaun: I don’t think he’s purposely the camera around again showing people— Eric: He actually—he actually believes it, because he’s— Shaun: He’s not trying to trick people. the camera to focus on Eric again Eric: I know, but he still… is. I don’t think he has any bad intentions, it’s just cause… the whole thing is just… I don’t know. Shaun moves the camera away from Eric, and then moves it a bit more so Eric is partially in the frame. Eric: I don’t really care, it’s just… I just think it’s stupid. I mean, do you actually believe what he puts up on there? Shaun: sighs No. But I’m not going to say it right to his face, cause that would just throw him deep—like deeper down into ps—being mental. Eric: Depression stuff. I know, but… Shaun moves the camera around noisily some more and I (the transcriber) die a little more inside. Shaun: Oh wait… the camera around so it’s pointed at a glass door Oh wait, is that recording? Eric: Ah, yes. ‘REC’ means ‘record’. Shaun: Huh. the camera down on the desk Eric: Was that laughs was that whole thing on there? Shaun: Yup! So I just got you… shit-talking Michael. the camera up again and keeps it pointed at Eric Eric: And there’s a delete button for a reason. the camera Why don’t you put that on his channel and… like I said, he’s duping people. camera zooms in on Eric Give them a second opinion, put this video on his channel. Shaun: Do you… sign that? Eric: I what? Shaun: I don’t know, man. out Maybe I could… Would he just take it off? Like, later. Eric: I don’t know, at least put it on for a little while. Because no one—like, I don’t know, people eat this shit up. at the computer screen And they actually believe what he’s saying. Might as well directly at the camera tell them it’s not true. You know? Have it. Eric clicks something on the computer with the mouse. Shaun: Yeah. the camera so it’s facing down at the floor Alright. Probably, I’ll do that right now. Category:Videos